The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Orange Pomona.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in February, 1995, in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif., as a naturally-occurring mutation of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Pomona (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,802). The new cultivar was observed as a single plant within a population of flowering plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its orange ray floret color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings harvested in a controlled environment in Carlsbad, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.